The present invention relates to gas propelled gun accessories and, more particularly, to spherical pellet marking rounds for gas propelled guns allowing users to see where they hit their target.
Airsoft electric guns (AEGs) and gas blow back (GBB) guns use air pressure to fire a projectile. These guns come in a wide variety of styles, including handguns, shotguns, rifles and even automatic machine guns. These guns, however, fire a small, 6 mm plastic BB, that is typically too light to reliably mark at distances greater than 70 feet.
In addition, with the conventional 6 mm plastic BB, there is no way for users or military/law enforcement trainees to actually see where they hit their opponent. While attempts have been made to create a marking round that could be fired from an AEG or a GBB gun, these attempts have regularly failed to survive being fired through the AEG rifle or GBB pistol.
As can be seen, there is a need for a marking round that can be successfully fired from an AEG or a GBB gun while being adequate to reliably mark at long distances, such as distances greater than 70 feet.